House Warming
House Warming is the second episode of the first season of Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode introduces two new characters, Petunia, a sweet-smelling skunk and Handy the builder beaver, and what problems his amputations can cause. HTF Episode Description Handy, the resident carpenter beaver with no hands, builds Petunia a lovely new home. How does he do this with no hands? Some secrets may never be revealed! The project turns into a disaster when a fire breaks out and Handy has to come to Petunia's rescue. Plot The episode starts off with a blue skunk named Petunia watching an orange construction beaver with no hands named Handy (how ironic) build something for her. After a few seconds, it is revealed that the present is a brand new tree house. Happy, Petunia hugs Handy in gratitude, and bids farewell just as she goes to play in her tree house. Happy and content, Handy turns around, but at that exact moment, the tree house catches on fire, grabbing Handy's attention and making him scream is sheer horror. Petunia, inside the burning tree house screams for help. Handy tells Petunia to jump out, and he'll catch him. Petunia does so, but due to Handy's lack of hands, Handy fails to catch Petunia. Petunia is now burning like crazy, and Handy has to act quickly to save her. Handy sees a fire hydrant nearby, and attempts to use it, but realizing he has no hands, he gives of a scowl to the camera (which will become a recurring joke within the show). Handy looks back, and notices a bucket nearby, and assumes it's water. He runs up to the bucket, and gives it a hard kick. Unfortunately, the situation is now worse. Petunia begins screaming even louder, the landscape is destroyed, and a blackened and burnt Handy realizes that he just kicked over a bucket of petroleum. With Petunia burning to death and Handy out of ideas, Handy resorts to one last tactic: stomping the fire out. Handy, with his beige worker-boots, begins stomping on Petunia, furthering her injuries, but at least putting the fire out. Petunia, now a blackened and bloody mush, weakly raises her arm and gives an "Okay" signal while giggling weakly. Moral "Smiles are always Free!" surivival rate 100℅ Injuries #Petunia gets set ablaze after her tree house catches on fire. (Kenn Navarro confirmed she survived.) #Handy kicks over a bucket of petroleum, covering him in black ashes, and furthering Petunia's injuries. #Handy repeatedly stomps on Petunia in order to stop the fire. Destruction #The tree house is burned up. Goofs #Handy isn't wearing boots, but he is wearing worker boots when he is stomping out the fire on Petunia. Though, this may have been done on purpose, since gags like these are quite common in cartoons. #Handy is blackened when he kicks over the bucket of gasoline, but the blackness on him disappears when he starts to stomp the fire out. This may have served as a brief comical/Looney Tunes style moment though. #The bucket of gasoline was directly where Handy was standing, before he told her to jump down, and wasn't shown when Petunia was hugging Handy. #When Petunia raises her hand, she has four fingers. Later when Petunia made an OK sign with her hand, she has five fingers. #When Petunia is inside the house, right before Handy tells her to jump down, the fire stops, and the motion freezes. #It appears to be impossible to have gotten into the tree house since there was no ladder or door. Though, this may an instance where the Tree Friends were able to climb trees with ease. #When Handy tries to grab the hose, he has no teeth. #When the house is on fire before Handy looks, Petunia disappears. It is possible though that she was simply out of view of the hole. #After Handy kicked the bucket over, the landscape was completely burnt. But when Handy was stomping out the fire, the landscape was back to normal. #At the very beginning of the episode, when Handy wipes his forehead with his nub, the arm he wipes it with is much longer than it is in the rest of the episode and all future episodes featuring him. It also has an elbow. #Handy's ears should have been visible whenever his helmet was up. Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the word "housewarming", which means to celebrate the move to a new home. *This episode along with Spin Fun Knowin' Ya are the only episodes made in 1999. *This marks the first explosion in the entire series. *The scream Petunia makes after having petroleum dumped on her is constantly reused in future episodes by both her and Giggles. *This is the only episode where Handy wears boots, however him wearing them in this episode may have been a cartoon gag. *The tree house Handy built is later seen in From Hero to Eternity, though Nutty and Sniffles are inside it. *This episode is one of only nine to have no deaths. The other nine are Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb, Intimate Spotlight, Asbestos I Can Do, Cold Hearted, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. *This is the first episode with someone who has a job/occupation (Handy). *This is the first episode with no deaths. *On August 1, 2015, Kenn Navarro confirmed that Petunia survived the ordeal she went through. **Kenn stated "@IAmChristian34 She gave the "ok" sign so she lived. Although, she probably wished she hadn't." *Handy literally kicked a bucket in this episode. To "kick the bucket" means to die. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:No Deaths Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:1999 Episodes